1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to an air bag mounted on, for example, a steering wheel of an automobile.
2.Description of the Related Art:
Air bags of the type mounted on a steering wheel so that a bag is inflated between the steering wheel and a seat occupant when the speed of a vehicle is rapidly reduced are known.
In the above-described air bag, the bag is mounted on a base plate in a folded state. Normally, the bag is covered by a cover, and is accommodated in a space formed between the cover and the base plate. Supporting plates are mounted on the base plate by bolts and nuts, and the base plate is supported on the steering wheel through these supporting plates.
However, in this type of conventional air bag, the supporting plates are often fixed to the base plate by threading the bolts with nuts which are welded to the surface of the base plate that is located on the bag mounted side. In this case, the bag must be very strong so that it is not damaged when the nuts make contact with the bag.